


Of Dogs and Dead Consulting Detectives [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Series: Men and dogs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, John guessed things started to improve the day he decided to take the long route through the park.<br/>One and a half year after Sherlock's death John Watson has a fateful encounter that will turn his life once more upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dogs and Dead Consulting Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945697) by [Usagi_Atemu_Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom). 



Length: 0:40:31

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (37.1 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m9wo724lfnnvpp8/Of_Dogs_and_Dead_Consulting_Detectives01.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9wo724lfnnvpp8/Of_Dogs_and_Dead_Consulting_Detectives01.MP3)

 

Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warnings: Post Reichenbach  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Feedback: Very welcome, especially since this is my first podfic.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators and of course the talented actors who gifted the characters with their great personality.

And not to forget, much thanks to Lee-Ann for suffering through my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to my podfic to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.

This first chapter is dedicated to my very dear friend Ace/Acü. Writing this helped me a bit to get over what I still feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say. This is my very first try at a podfic and I admit I am very nervous right now posting this. I have been a bit unsure at the beginning because English is not my first language and all the other podfics I've listened so far sounded so amazing. But I have been encouraged by a lot of those amazing people and it seems I am really not the first native English speaker to do this so I decided to give it a try. For my very first fanfic I of course decided it use my own. After all, here I was able to ensure mostly that the way of reading and speaking turned out the way I imagined.
> 
> And once more I thank my betas Lee-Ann and twilight_seeker3 for their hard work. You guys are great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the English Pointer for the first time, running with the dog through London became a rather exciting routine. But with the first kind of change in motion, further will follow soon.

Length: 0:30:40

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (28 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ce8w1ryacvctedy/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives02.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ce8w1ryacvctedy/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives02.MP3)

 

Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warnings: Post Reichenbach  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Feedback: Very welcome, especially since this is my first podfic.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators and of course the talented actors who gifted the characters with their great personality.

And not to forget, much thanks to Lee-Ann for suffering through my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to my podfic to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the mysterious attackers come from? And why would people follow the ordinary life of one Dr. John Watson anyway? Things have to get worse before they become better. And the biggest shock is still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day, well I guess my betalistener and I were rather hardworking. Make sure you listened to the second chapter, before you start with this third.
> 
> Also as a little side note. I've recorded this story on different days. I've made sure to get it least a whole chapter done within a day, but I still noticed, now that I just finished the last chapter, that with my strive to improve myself, my voice might come out different in each chapter. I do hope that doesn't distrupt the enjoyment too much and that at least I can say that I've become better.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy chapter three now. :)

Length: 0:30:24

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (28 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/98w23tan2vy9cdz/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives03.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/98w23tan2vy9cdz/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives03.MP3)

 

Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warnings: Post Reichenbach  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Feedback: Very welcome, especially since this is my first podfic.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators and of course the talented actors who gifted the characters with their great personality.

And not to forget, much thanks to Lee-Ann for suffering through my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to my podfic to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes is alive! And of course, even with the shock not yet processed he and John are already knee deep in trouble. Will they be able to get out of the fight against Sebastian Moran alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I've once more voiced my support for Amanda Abbington before I started with the final reading. Those who already read my story certainly know what I am talking about.

Length: 0:43:17

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (37.1 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ieavvycbftoxkwt/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives04.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ieavvycbftoxkwt/Of+Dogs+and+Dead+Consulting+Detectives04.MP3)

 

Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warnings: Post Reichenbach  
Pairings: Sherlock/John  
Feedback: Very welcome, especially since this is my first podfic.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators and of course the talented actors who gifted the characters with their great personality.

A little warning in advance. I have not a lot of knowledge of medicine, therefore not everything described might be as accurate as it should be. Please overlook the fact that I tweaked circumstances into my favour even if that might have lead to a not too realistic prescription of medical circumstances.

And for the last time, much thanks to Lee-Ann for suffering through my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!  
I would also once more like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to my podfic to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


End file.
